Sans Peur et Sans Seproche
by TaKoJi-ToMaTo
Summary: Mission failed. A new destiny awaits. The time has come to fight alongside a digimon. And this time, Takuya partners with Flamon to save the world.-- AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sans Peur et Sans Seproche  
Translation: [Fr.] Without Fear and Without Reaproach  
Chapter: 1  
Series: Digimon Frontier  
Character(s): Takuya K, Flamon  
Rating: M  
Warning: TakuyaxFlamon, Koukuya  
Summary: The mission has failed. Takuya never made the train to the digital world, and it was all thanks to Flamon. Six years later, a new evil has loomed over the real world, and as Kouji and the others fight off the corrupted in the digital world, Flamon is left fighting monsters in the real world—with Takuya as his tamer? (AU)

A/N: Too many people complained about Frontier being the "[stupid] season where people turn into digimon". Happy now? Someone has a digimon partner.  
Actually, I just wanted a lame excuse to write another Frontier fan fiction, this time starring Flamon, haha!!  
Please don't hate me. I understand Flamon IS Takuya, but—but it's too CUTE!! I hate it when I come up with pairings like that. Takato and Juri are cute, but it makes SENSE (plus, they were so, like, canon in that season anyways) but Flamon hitting it off with Takuya? Does that sound a tad weird to you? Dx

"I… I missed it. I actually missed the train…"  
Darkness surrounded him. Something in the air forced him to shiver. He was almost too weak to stand.  
"I don't believe it."  
The digimon almost regretted going back to the human world. He still had to defeat Duskmon. He needed to save the digital world. He needed to protect his friends, go back and fight…  
He needed to prove Kouji wrong.  
_Why __**am**__ I here_, he asked himself before a deep voice spoke, his surroundings almost turning black.  
"Mission failed. You wanted to change destiny, and you did. You changed your mind at the last minute, wanting to follow your destiny, and you refused—"  
"Wait, DarkTrailmon? Is that you? Take me back! I want to go back to the digital world!!"  
"Mission failed." The voice repeated. "You could not catch the train and therefore, Takuya Kanbara is not the leader of the chosen children in the digital world. Two of the same one cannot exist, therefore…"  
His heart literally stopped.  
"You shall remain as the rookie variable digimon, Flamon. Good luck, and may this new destiny treat you well."  
"Flamon…?" He looked down, realizing he was still that circus freak that scared off his aunt and the travelers in the Shibuya transit. His environment went dark as the digimon wrapped his top half with his arms. The wind, tenderly blowing across his hair, his skin, his tail, felt cold. He squinted as he could finally see a figure standing in front of him. The darkness slowly faded away and the wind died as the figure walked closer.  
"Takuya?"  
"Uuh? How did—"  
The two blinked, and Flamon almost screamed from the inside out.  
_He wasn't kidding; I'm stuck as this—this thing!!  
_"Cool costume!" Takuya said, a small smile stretching his face. "But I can't help but say you look… familiar. Are you from around here?"  
"Err… huh?"  
"I mean, you know my name, and I… just…" Takuya took a deep sigh, but decided to shrug it off. "I'd figure I'll know who you are if I introduce myself more. I'm Takuya Kanbara—oh, heheh. You probably knew that already." The boy laughed it off, scratching the back of his head.  
"Uhm… I'm…"  
_Do I really want to freak him—myself—out?_  
"Eh?"  
"Oh, it's just- ah…" The digimon slightly scratched his chin in thought before his slowly stood up, eye to eye with himself. "I'm… I'm Flamon."  
"Flamon?" Takuya cocked his head to the side, thinking as well. "Are you a cos player?"  
"Wha--! Cos player?"  
"Oh, this must be it!"  
"Wait, I'm not following you—"  
"This must be my destiny!"  
Flamon's heart nearly stopped when he heard that word. He took a few steps back, slowly shaking his head.  
"Uuh? Is something wrong, Flamon?"  
"Wha—oh, it's nothing, really, it's just that…" the digimon forced a smile and gave Takuya thumbs up. "Yes! I am here for your destiny… I think."  
"R—really?" Takuya, a tad confused, checked his phone, then shown it to Flamon, pointing at it. "But it says I was supposed to catch a train… and I saw that kid—"  
"K—Kouji…"  
"Kouji?"  
"Oh, I mean, uhm…" Flamon thought for a moment before he decided to just go ahead and wing it; all this thinking was starting to become a chore with each question Takuya asked. "Well, I decided to get off the train. You were supposed to meet me."  
"Wow…" Takuya put his phone in his pocket and nodded. "Okay, so now what do we do?"

---

Accepting the fact that Flamon was now magically a new part of his destiny, Takuya thought it was okay to bring him over to the house. After fifteen minutes of staring from nearby civilians, they arrived at the place the both of them called home.  
"Takuya, what… is… that?"  
"Moooommm!"  
The mother almost shivered, looking at her son, who was almost crying, and the… boy, was it? The boy next to him looked rather…  
"He's a cos player, mom."  
"Oh, uhm…" Mrs. Kanbara was speechless. The room was silent for a few moments until the phone rang_. Perfect timing,_ she thought as she shooed the two boys, knowing she was going to start arguing with her husband. Shinya, who was too busy playing the new video game he received as a birthday present, completely ignored his older brother as Takuya took off his shoes, then turned to Flamon, who wasn't wearing any shoes to begin with.  
"Oh, umm…" Takuya decided to shrug it off and urged Flamon to follow him into his room. One failed attempt to grab a strawberry from Shinya's birthday cake and a few steps later, the boy sighed and shut his door as Flamon took a look around the room. A desk, a bookcase, a small TV with some of Shinya's video games, a few dirty clothes thrown around the floor, and a bunk bed, where Flamon knew he slept on top.  
"You can sit on the bottom bunk, if you like." Takuya said, pulling a chair from the nearby desk. "I'm still confused, and I'd like to ask a couple of questions… if you don't mind."  
_Oi, here we go again_, Flamon thought as he took his seat on the bottom bunk.  
The goggle-head thought for a moment and pointed at the small digimon. "How did you make that outfit?"  
"Don't assume I'm a cos player, Takuya." Flamon twitched. "I'm a digimon."  
"Di… digimon?" Takuya blinked a few times and sat on his chair, where his arms rested on the back. "What is that?"  
"Well… it's kinda hard to explain." Flamon replied, thinking for a moment. "I suppose a short way to put it is a digital monster."  
"Uhm…" Takuya leaned forward, his butt poking out of the front side of the chair. "So I assume you're…"  
"No, Takuya. I'm not a cos player."  
"Ah."  
The room was silent for a few minutes. Assuming the goggle head didn't have much to say, the digimon simply shrugged and stood up, taking a small stretch.  
"Oh wait, Fla-chan?"  
"Fla-chan?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Takuya chuckled. "Do you mind? I mean… you're cute."  
_Fla-chan? Where did this come from suddenly? Not even a -kun honorific, I go RIGHT for –chan…_ "Uhm… sure, I guess." Flamon leaned against the bunk bed, blushing. "What is it?"  
"So if you're a digital monster… that means you have a home?"  
_My home is right here!_ He wanted to scream, but decided against it. "No, I don't have a home. I had to leave my home to find you—"  
"Leave? Oh no!!" Takuya stood from his chair and made his way towards the door. "That cannot be allowed. You can stay here for awhile, lemme ask my mom, m'kay?"  
"Uh—o… okay." Flamon's voice became small (he was assuming it was because he nearly freaked out in his mind (What the hell is MOM going to think about this?) as Takuya walked out the door, shutting it behind him. The digimon sighed and looked down at his hands once more, frowning. _There has got to be a way,_ he thought. _I can't stay this way forever…_  
Taking another look at his room, he couldn't help but smile. _At least I am home,_ he thought. The next thing he knew, he found himself climbing onto his top bunk, sighing in relief as he set his head on his pillow. _I never would have thought I would miss this place so much… _  
"Uhh… Fla-chan?"  
The digimon shot up. Takuya, standing in front of the door, closed it shut, a small smile stretched across his face. "Sorry. That doesn't look like a very inviting place to sleep but…" the grin grew. "You comfortable?"  
Flamon immediately jumped off the top bunk in embarrassment. "I… I'm sorry." He mumbled. "It's just that—"  
"Hey, don't worry about it." Takuya replied, taking his seat on the chair again. "You can sleep up there too, if you like."  
"Too?"  
The smile still remained on Takuya's face.  
_I wonder what I am thinking right now…_ Flamon thought for a second as he took a seat on the floor. _But even more… I wonder what the DarkTrailmon meant with a 'new destiny… does this mean there is a greater evil? And how will I be able to overcome it? Will I be my own strength?_

**TO BE CONTINUED::** Working on the second chapter right now, hoboy, what fun…  
After two attempts at working on the story, I HOPE this is that "third time's a charm" mess.  
R&R, kthx~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sans Peru et Sans Seproche**

**Chapter 2**

--

"Takuya! You're gonna be late for school!"

"Okay mom, I'm almost done!"

Taking one last check in his bookbag to make sure nothing was left behind, Takuya Kanbara smiled and snapped the bag shut. He took a small glance over to the sleeping Flamon, and made his way to the top bunk. He poked the digimon once, twice, three times before Flamon stirred from his sleep.

"C'mon, Fla-chan, it's time to wake up."

"Why do I have to wake up? You're the one going to school."

The brunette pouted. "So you won't at least come along with me?"

"I am not making an embarrassment out of myself again." The digimon replied, now fully awake. He rubbed his left eye and finally turned to Takuya so they could see eye to eye. "That is final. I don't like all the attention… not like this."  
"Not… like this?" Takuya asked in confusion. Flamon froze and the two were silent before his mother made it her duty to open the room door. "Takuya, I already said you'd be late for school. Get going!"

"All right, all right." Takuya replied, climbing down the bunk bed. Taking one last glance at Flamon, who quickly turned away, Takuya frowned and grabbed his bag, walking out of the door.

It has been six years since Takuya's life changed. He just didn't know it. Six years ago, a text message interested the goggle-head and he made his way to the Shibuya transit, where he, along with four others, would become chosen children. With the aid of Bokomon and Neemon, the children fought evil in hopes of saving the digital world. That all changed after their first encounter with Duskmon. He seemed different from the other villains they fought, and after a devastating defeat, Takuya and his friend Tomoki devised a plan that would give them a "sure victory". Unsatisfied with the plan, Kouji, a new member of the team, got into a heated argument with the goggle-head before Duskmon returned, ready for a round two. The plan was starting to go downhill, but Duskmon's sudden meltdown after Kouji's defeat sent the team into total darkness…

Finally awake after the attack, a defeated Takuya found a DarkTrailmon and was able to go back into the human world. He thought it was all over, that he could go back home with his family… but his fear changed him into a different person—literally. Making his way back home from the Shibuya transit, Flamon realized he went back in time… to the time where he first got that fateful message on his cell. His new mission was to force himself to miss the train.

And the plan succeeded.

Six years later, Flamon was able to stay at the place he called home. Takuya, the kid he was before, was now a high schooler living a normal life. Captain of the soccer team, a decent academic student, and very popular among the other students. The style he wore six year ago was now gone; when he wasn't wearing his school uniform, he wore a red T-shirt with the black symbol he wore on his yellow shirt long ago and a black long-sleeved shirt under it. He wore blue jeans, but the green hat he used to wear was left on the rim of his chair, so people saw more of his short brunette hair. He still wore his trademark goggles from time to time, but they now hung around his neck.

Somehow life has had its ups and downs for Flamon. The memories were still clear in his mind. His first encounter with his legendary warrior of flame, the first time he made an alliance with the mysterious loner, Kouji…

The first defeat that sent him home. As a freak show.

He still looked the same; he didn't bother to change his looks anymore. His large orange hair was never cut, his bushy orange tail couldn't be hidden in his bulky red pants and the tattoos on his feet, arms and face would not disappear, no matter how hard he tried. After awhile, he called it quits. The family didn't seem to mind too much anyways. He still got the occasional tugs on the tail by his little brother, and his mother still fondled with the brown circular horns on top of his head.

Takuya, on the other hand? That one was so confusing, Flamon himself couldn't figure it out.

All in all, life was the same… except the digimon, of course. He was still able to keep up the act, though; his mother found a way to call him a 'pet', and Takuya was still clueless about Flamon's true identity. He still figured something like this would still freak him out. However, a new destiny still awaited them both, the Trailmon said, but it was hard to figure out what he meant by that, since nothing has happened in the last six years.

"Maybe Kouji and the others _did_ save the digital world." Flamon thought out loud, turning over on his bed.

"So the answer here is zero… I think."  
"Takuya, I'm not sure this will be able to work out much longer."

"This is where a _real_ education comes in, Fla-chan. I am still a student too, y'know."

Flamon sighed in disgust. Another day, another lesson, and Takuya was just as confused on the Algebra problem. The digimon refused to go to school; something in his gut told him he was not brave enough to go. Instead, Takuya insisted that he taught him the lessons from school. Somehow, it was a miracle that the two were able to keep this up until their second year in high school.

"Well, I guess I could say under these circumstances, we're done for today." the brunette replied, scratching the back of his head. "Neither of us know what's going on in this textbook."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to stop here? I mean, you still have to know the material." Flamon pointed out.

"Aww, c'mon!! We've gotten this far, right?" he pouted, standing up to take a stretch. "I'm sure it won't be too serious if I took a nap, right?"

Flamon sighed as Takuya made his way to the top bunk, bundling himself up in the covers. The digimon took a look around and packed the textbook into the backpack. He knew at this point, Takuya was going to put off studying until the next day. That's how his mind used to work…

"I think." Flamon snapped the bookbag shut and jumped to the top bunk, making Takuya yelp.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The digimon said. "I didn't mean to—"

"Don't worry about it." Takuya replied, unwrapping himself in the blankets, urging the digimon to make his self more comfortable. "It might take me awhile to sleep anyways."

The digimon sighed and took his spot on the bed, on the left, right next to the goggle-head, who seemed to have drifted to sleep already.

"Nngh… go… go follow your destiny… Takuya…"

The sky was already blanketed in darkness, and the neighborhood was in a deep sleep, but Flamon's sleep talking kept Takuya awake for about thirty minutes.

The brunette frowned. In a situation like this, he didn't know what to do. Nudging him didn't wake him up, and he felt Flamon was having a dream he didn't wish to have. His twisting and moaning at least gave him that impression. He decided to give the nudging one last try.

"Fla-chan… please, wake up. I don't want to see you like this… please?"

The shaking became more violent and the digimon began to stir from his sleep. He pulled back, nearly falling from the top bunk of the bed, and clutched his hands on the blanket. "Takuya, what was that about?"

"It was…" Takuya frowned. "You looked unhappy. Like you were having a nightmare. I just wanted… to wake you up…"

"You…" Flamon's grip had finally began to loosen. "You don't have to worry about me, okay? I'll be fine."

Flamon smiled, but Takuya was obviously able to see right through it, despite the room being blanketed in darkness. Through the dim light from the window, his smile looked forced but somehow or another, Takuya was expected not to feel bad for the digimon who was frightened in his sleep.

He refused to accept that.

"Fla-chan, if something's wrong, then… then please, let me know, okay? I… I hate to see you… like this."

The digimon turned away from the brunette, staring out the window to avoid eye contact. "I said not to worry… I'll be fine, I prom—"

The room was silent for a few seconds as Flamon inched his way closer to the window on the other side of the room. Takuya blinked, wondering what was with the sudden stop at mid-sentence.

"Uuh? Fla-chan, are you sure everything's okay?"

The digimon's hands lightly touched the cold window, his emerald-green eyes searching this way and that, squinting, searching for the shadow he seen only moments ago. One more scan and his eyes widened, his hands slightly shook, his body moving away from the window.

"Fla-chan?"

"It's… a digimon."

It was hard to believe, since Flamon immediately assumed that Kouji and the others saved the Digital World. Nothing would go wrong because now that the Digital World was saved, there was no need for digimon to appear in the real world.

Right?

"A digimon? Really?" Takuya's face was propped on Flamon's slightly shaken shoulders as his light brown eyes squinted as well. "Ahh, I think I see it. Over there, behind that tree, right?"

Flamon's hands were already on the bottom of the window. He pulled it up, letting the light breeze touch his skin. "I have to know. Maybe this is the start of…"

"… a destiny." Takuya finished, pulling his head back from Flamon's shoulders. "But how can you be so sure?"

"I'm not." The digimon answered truthfully. "But if I don't follow my gut, my conscious will get the best of me, I know it. Besides…" he finally made eye contact with the brunette for the first time in what seemed like forever to Takuya. "The Digital World… might still be in danger."

"Uuh?"

"I… I guess I should have explained that a long time ago." Flamon said, his eyes still on the stealthy digimon. "But I wasn't too sure myself. The boy you saw from the train station, Kouji… he and three others were supposed to save the world. I wonder… if they're okay."

"I'm sure they're fine, but in the meantime… what do—"

"I'm going after the digimon. Chances are, I'll have to defeat it."

"How are you so sure about that?"

A sigh before Flamon replied. "Again, I'm not too sure, but destiny did evolve around… well, evolving at one point. I wouldn't be too surprised if I had to fight again."

Flamon took that as a leaving cue and climbed out of the window. Turning to the brunette, the red head too a deep breath and took Takuya's hands. "Stay here, okay? If something were to happen, I wouldn't want you to be hurt… okay?"

"Ah—" Takuya blushed a slight red and nodded slowly as Flamon turned around, facing the digimon still in hiding.

"You can come out now, I can see you there."

**To Be Continued::**

I really didn't want to end it this way, but lack of sleep + homework assignments that need to be done before the 8th of May = BLECK~

Word of advice for Art Majors: No matter how much you hate your own work in the class, still turn it in. ;A;

Next chapter will have action, thank GOD! I mean, really, right? That's what everyone was waiting for? (shot)

R&R, kthx~


End file.
